1. Field
A laundry treatment machine and a washing method for a laundry treatment machine are disclosed herein.
2. Background
Laundry treatment machines may treat laundry with a fluid, such as water, supplied into a drum by an external source, and discharge the used wash fluid to remove detergent residues from the laundry. Such detergent residues may be removed from the laundry and may be discharged along with the used wash fluid by a drainage device coupled to the drum.